Flames in the Secret
by JemmaaaFitzy
Summary: Jemma Simmons is a Princess who is being made to marry Prince Grant Ward, but of course Jemma doesn't want to marry someone that she doesn't love, so she hides in the stables and meets Leo Fitz the farm boy, with a certain charm to him that she just can't resist. Rated T for mentions of sex
1. Chapter 1

Jemma Simmons had spent her whole life living in a castle and her eighteenth birthday was getting closer and closer. She lay on her bed in her chambers, reading like she always did when she had nothing better to do. That was until she heard a knock at the door.

"Hm?" She looked up from her book towards the door, letting her soft brown hair fall in front of her hazel eyes as she lifted her head.

"Princess Jemma? Your father requests your presence in the throne room." A voice sounded.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Thank you." Jemma answered, hauling herself off of her bed and making her way towards the throne room to see her father.

Once she entered the throne room she gave a curtsey and looked to her father with curious eyes. He had never requested to see her before unless it was to tell her about a formal dance because of a celebration, so she was curious to know what he wanted to see her for.

"You wanted to see me father?"

"Ah, yes. Jemma, my only daughter and heir to the throne. Since your eighteenth birthday is coming up, your mother and I think that it's about time you found a Prince to marry, and before you say anything we have already chosen a suitable choice for you and you will meet him next weekend at the annual ball. His name is Grant Ward, and he is being informed about this situation as well."

"What? You expect me to marry someone that I've never met before? That I might not even love? How could you do this to me?" Jemma shook her head in disbelief and ran off before her father could even answer her. She ran out of the castle and down to the stables, where she thought that she would be alone.

She slid down the wall and put her head in her knees, not noticing the other person in the stables at the time. She hardly ever came down there, she didn't really know any of the workers and certainly not in the stables. A place where she never normally ventured to because her father was so overprotective that he wouldn't let her out of the castle on horseback.

"Your highness?" A quiet voice asked in concern for the young girl.

Jemma looked up, her eyes meeting that of the stable boy's sky blue ones. She quickly stood up when she saw him and gave a small smile in which he returned.

"Yes? Sorry, I don't come down here all that much." She answered. "What's your name?"

"Fitz ma'am. Leo Fitz." He told her. "You look stressed, is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Oh please, call me Jemma and no, this isn't exactly the sort of thing that people can help with."

"Well, what is it that's worrying you ma- Jemma?"

"It's my father, he wants me to get married."

"What's wrong with getting married?"

"He's chosen a husband for me, some Prince or something. Grant Ward, even his name sounds boring. I don't want to marry someone that I've never met."

"Will you meet him though?"

"Yes, my father has arranged some ball thing and I have to meet him then."

"Maybe he won't be that boring."

"You're a bit of an optimist aren't you?" Jemma raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"I try to be." Leo answered, as he was nuzzled by one of the horses in the stable block behind him.

"Maybe I need a bit of optimism- you're a little young to be a farm boy aren't you?"

"No. Eighteen years old I am, I started this job when I was sixteen." He answered proudly.

"How did you even get this job?"

"I only live with my mum and she can't work so, I came here to see the King and requested a job so that I could earn some money for her. I get fed, but the food isn't the greatest. Us workers just get the leftovers normally." He shrugged a little.

"That's awful! You deserve a proper meal."

"No, it's okay. I'm used to it now."

"So you don't get any of the little snack foods that we have? You just get cold meat and potatoes that don't get eaten?"

"It's just the way things are done Jemma."

"Well, when I'm ruling this Kingdom, I'll make sure that the workers get a decent meal."

"I appreciate that greatly, but most of 'em say that and they just end up forgetting about us."

"Well, I promise not to forget about you." She told him. "Shake on it?" She held her hand out.

"You wouldn't want to shake my hand, it's all dirty and -"

"Leo. I don't mind, I'm not afraid of a little dirt." She told him, earning a handshake from him.

"Okay. Thank you Jemma."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Are you the only farm boy here?"

"The one and only."

"That must get really lonely."

"Oh it's okay, I've always been one to keep to myself. I'm used to being alone."

"Well, you don't have to be alone anymore. I'm going to come down to visit you every day!"

"What about when you meet your prince?"

"Okay, almost every day and even on that day I'll try to get out in the evening to come and see you. Do you have a house in the village, or did you get given your own bunk here?"

"Own bunk, so that I can tend to the horses overnight if needed."

"Which bunk is yours?"

"The one right next to the stables." He told her.

"Okay, well if you're not in here then I'll knock there to come and see you."

"Thank you Jemma."

"You're welcome."

"Shouldn't you be getting back? Wont people be looking for you?"

"They'll only start looking for me when it gets dark. Not that there's anything dangerous in the castle boarders anyway, besides I want to keep talking to you."

"You really want to be my friend?"

"Of course I do! I don't have many friends, I only really have Skye but, she's not always around."

"Who's Skye?"

"She's one of the staff, but she's a year older than me so, I made friends with her."

"Do you make friends with all of your staff?"

"Only the ones that I find interesting."

"I'm interesting?"

"Of course you are! An eighteen year old farm boy, who started work at sixteen." _And super cute_. "Of course you're interesting."

"Thanks, I think."

"You know, I think that we'll end up being really good friends Leo."

"Me too."

"And as a sign of our friendship, tomorrow I will bring you a sandwich."

"What kind of sandwich?"

"That, my dear farm boy is a surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma went to visit Leo every day, and as they got closer and closer with each other, she was falling for him big time. It wasn't ideal because he was the stable boy and she was the Princess, they were not allowed to be together, but nobody could control her heart and on that day she planned on telling him how she felt. That was until she remembered that her 'husband' was arriving that day to meet her.

She had woken up and gotten ready, heading towards the castle door to go outside when she was stopped by her father, he guided her to the throne room and sat her down on the throne on the left side of his own, her mother sitting on the right side of her father's throne.

At first she was confused and then she realised when it was announced that Prince Ward would be arriving soon for the Princess. This had been the day that Jemma had been dreading, she didn't want to meet some pompous Prince who she wouldn't love. Her heart beat for the lonely, Scottish, stable boy.

After ten minutes of waiting, the King could tell that Jemma was getting bored and fidgety so he sent her away to go where she wished, and he would send someone to find her when the Prince actually arrived, so of course Jemma headed straight for the stables and practically fell into Leo's arms, hugging him in a warm embrace.

"Someone's happy to see me." Leo commented, hugging her back giving a small chuckle.

"Shut up Leo." She muttered and smiled into his shoulder.

"Is something wrong? Or did you just feel like hugging me?" He asked her.

"I have to meet that Prince I was telling you about today."

"Oh. I'm guessing that you can't stay here for long then…"

"No, so I need to tell you something and don't you dare interrupt me." She pulled out of the hug and took his hands in hers. "Leo Fitz, I have grown very close to you since I met you that day when you comforted me because I was upset and angry, and well- let's just say that my feelings for you have developed over time and what I'm trying to say is-"

"I love you." He finished for her.

"What?"

"I know what you were getting at Jemma, and yes. I love you… Please tell me that is what you meant and I haven't just made a complete fool of myself." He smiled nervously.

"No, no, no. You haven't misinterpreted it at all! I do love you Fitz. I really, really do and I am so glad that I got that off of my chest."

"Me too, but what are you going to do? It's not seen as right for a Princess and a stable boy to be together, not even as friends. Everyone expects you to marry the Prince and I don't know what you can do Jemma, I really don't-" he rambled, but was cut off by Jemma pressing her lips against his in a kiss, which he gladly returned. That was until they heard the sound of hooves outside and a knock on the stables door.

"You shouldn't be here." Leo whispered to Jemma and stroked her cheek. "Go out the back way, and if you can then meet me later tonight?" He suggested, getting a nod in return and one last kiss before Jemma existed through the door at the back and the knocking at the stable door just got louder.

Once Leo made sure that Jemma was gone, he ran to the door and opened it coming face to face with someone he had never met before.

"It's about time! You should be there to open the door at once, what sort of worker are you if you leave people outside when they need you?" The stranger spoke harshly, stern eyes boring into Leo's sky blue ones.

"S-sorry. Can I take your horse Sir?" Leo asked, trying to sound as helpful as possible. He couldn't risk getting fired, not after finally knowing how Jemma felt about him and actually sharing a kiss with her.

"That's more like it." The stranger handed Leo the horse's reigns and watched as Leo led the horse into an empty stall, removing the riding gear and putting it on the side. "Did they not inform you of my arrival?"

Leo looked to the stranger, eyes full of confusion. "Well, who are you exactly?" He asked timidly.

"Prince Grant Ward. I'm betrothed to the Princess, although I doubt you've ever spoken to her. Royalty should not be conversing with the staff." The Prince commented.

"Oh. Well yes. I was informed that you were arriving today, but I wasn't given a set time. So sorry sir, next time I will be there to help as soon as you need it."

"Have you an idea of where I might find the King or the Princess?"

"I would try the throne room. That's where the King spends most of his hours, and the Princess will most likely be called there when the King knows about your arrival." Leo informed.

"Right. Well, I'll doubt that I'll see you again stable boy." Ward left, without even giving a second glance at Leo and advanced to the castle throne room where sure enough the King and Princess Jemma were sitting. The King sitting upright and alert and the Princess looking like she was in a completely different world. She didn't even look up when Ward entered the room.

"Your majesties." Ward bowed in front of them both, and it was only then that Jemma looked at him, face full of curiosity.

"Prince Ward. Welcome to my Kingdom, I hope that you're stay is a pleasant one." The King smiled as Ward stood and looked to Jemma, getting a nod of approval from the King to advance forward and introduce himself.

Jemma stood when he came over and curtsied to him. Even if she didn't want to marry him, she had to be polite, especially in front of her father. Ward gave a smile and kissed her hand, like a proper gentlemen which made Jemma cringe a little inside. He already seemed to not be her type. No, her type was skinny, Scottish stable boys who she brought sandwiches to almost every day.

"Princess Jemma. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too Prince Grant." Jemma answered, trying not to sound harsh with her words, but even if she did sound harsh she didn't expect the Prince to even catch on. He just seemed to be the type of guy that only cared about what a girl looked like and nothing else, he probably couldn't care less about her personality and her interests.

"May I accompany you on a walk through the gardens?" He asked her.

"Sure. Why not?" Jemma answered, letting him take her by the arm and walk her out of the castle and into the gardens. She didn't even like going to the gardens by herself, whatever this Prince was trying to do to win her over it wasn't working.

"You really should consider hiring a new stable boy. Not very good at his job, he just isn't fast enough when someone needs to use the stables to either take out a horse or put a horse into a stall." Ward commented, which of course made Jemma clench her jaw at the disapproving words towards the man that she truly loved.

"I don't think that he's all that bad. He looks after the horses very well, and is almost always in there." Jemma commented.

"Well, it's not like he has anyone to talk to in there, so why must he be so slow with opening the stable door?"

"He could be feeding one of the other horses or looking after them. The possibilities are endless really."

"You're far too soft my dear, you need to get your head out of the clouds and realise what is going on with the world."

"All because I think one of the workers is doing a good job? And it's Jemma."

"You obviously don't understand the way that the world works."

"Have you come all this way just to insult me?"

"Not insult you dear. Make you better."

Jemma scoffed and retracted her arm from his with a shake of her head, she knew that she was supposed to act like a proper Princess and be nice to the Prince, and she would have done, but the first thing that he said to her was insulting to her friend and then went on to insult her. She couldn't just be nice to someone like that. She could be civil sure, but she wasn't going to talk about how amazing he was and what a great non-existent personality he had. He may as well be a tin man.

"I apologise, I have clearly upset you." Ward spoke softly. "Let us talk about another subject." He suggested, earning a nod from Jemma and walked with her again through the gardens for the afternoon.

Of course the annual ball was the next day, so Jemma didn't have to see him if she didn't want to, so after the meal in the dining hall she got up and left, heading straight towards the stables.

"I hate him! I really can't stand that Prince!" She spoke as she walked in to Leo halfway through drinking who was a little surprised by Jemma's sudden outburst, coughing and spluttering managing to get water down his shirt.

"Oh Leo. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Jemma walked over to him.

"It's fine, I'm just a little wet." He told her, looking at her with his eyes full of concern. "What don't you like about him?"

"Everything! He's arrogant and insulting and he has no personality." Jemma shook her head and wrapped her arms around Leo, but pulled back after a second. "You are all wet, that can't be comfortable to wear." She commented, and before he could even answer she began to take his shirt off for him and once the shirt had been disposed of to the floor she hugged him.

"I wish that there was something I could do." He sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay Leo. Do-do you think it would be weird if I stayed with you tonight?"

"No I don't think that would be weird at all." He shook his head.

"Excellent." She grinned and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jemma awoke the next morning, she looked up at her sleeping stable boy next to her and smiled softly kissing his bare chest to wake him up.  
>"Morning Jemma." He smiled down at her and pulled her closer to him.<br>"Morning Leo." She replied.  
>"How are you feeling?"<br>"Well, I've just woken up."  
>"I know, but after what happened last night."<br>"I'm glad that you were the first person that I had sex with. I love you Leo."  
>"I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "People are probably looking for you, I mean you didn't go back to the palace last night so the King probably has people looking for you."<br>"I know. He is far too overprotective over me, and he would probably send you away if he found about me and you."  
>"He's not going to find out about you and me." Leo assured her and kissed her forehead. <p>

It took a while for Jemma to actually realise that she should get up and go back to the palace, so she unhooked herself from Leo's grip and grabbed her dress from the floor tugging it on and looking back at the stable boy.  
>"I'll see you later Leo." She told him.<br>"See you later Jem." He answered, watching her leave the stables and pulled on his own clothes, getting straight to work.

As Jemma walked back into the palace she bumped into Prince Grant Ward and held back a sigh, giving him a fake smile.  
>"Princess Jemma, where have you been? We've had people looking for you." He asked her.<br>"I was out seeing the horses. I haven't seen them in a while so, I went to see them." She lied.  
>"Why is your hair so messed up?"<br>"Uh-" Jemma wasn't sure how she could answer. "I tripped and kind of fell in some of the hay so the stable boy helped me up and everything."  
>"Right. Well, come with me and we'll get some breakfast." He took her by the arm and down the hallway to the dining room where breakfast was already served for them. Grant sat her down and sat next to her, pouring her some tea and taking it up on himself to put some food on her plate when she didn't even want to be given this much food.<br>"You're very quiet today." Grant pointed out.  
>"Do you want me to talk?" Jemma asked him. "Or do you just want to speak about yourself?"<br>"If you're going to have an attitude then you can always go and eat breakfast with your precious stable boy." Grant spat.  
>"Maybe I will." Jemma stood up and left going back to the stables and walking straight into Leo, throwing her arms around him.<br>"Hey, what's wrong?" Leo asked her, rubbing her back soothingly.  
>"That stupid Prince thinks that he can tell me how to live my life and what to do and not do." She cried and gave a sigh.<br>"Hey Jem. It's okay, you don't have to marry him. In fact you could come with me, run away with me." He suggested. "We can get out of here, go somewhere else."  
>"You really think that we could do that?"<br>"Of course we could do that."  
>"Then let's do it. I'm running away with you!" Jemma nodded and smiled planting a kiss on Leo's lips, until she heard the stable doors open and looked around seeing the Prince and gulped. She had hoped that nobody would find out, but now this happened and she knew that he would react badly.<br>"I knew that something was happening between you two." Grant growled, and pointed towards Leo. "You get away from my fianceé."  
>"She's not a prize to be won." Leo answered, standing in front of Jemma.<br>"You don't deserve her! She is far too out of your leauge."  
>"At least I know that she loves me, she can't stand you!"<br>"Oh, come on it's not like she would ever have sex with you."  
>"Actually..."<br>"You're serious?" Grant stepped forward and grabbed Fitz by the collar pushing him against the wall. "You slept with her? What did you do to manipulate her?"  
>"Oh as if you even care about her!" Leo yelled.<br>"Leo please." Jemma begged, close to tears.  
>"You don't care about her! All you're in this for is the money and the way that she looks! You don't understand what a caring, loving and brave person Jemma truly is." Leo continued.<br>"Quiet!" Grant tightened his grip on Leo's collar.  
>"Stop!" Jemma cried and tried to pull Grant away from Leo, which only resulted in Grant pushing her away down to the floor and it only triggered Leo to punch Grant square in the jaw being let go and ran over to Jemma, helping her up and holding her close.<br>"You okay?" He asked her, kissing her forehead."  
>She nodded. "I'm fine. Are you alright?"<br>"Yeah, don't worry about me." He answered, looking over to Grant as the Prince stood up a flash of anger in his eyes.  
>"You two want to be together fine! Just wait until I tell the King, he'll send this worthless stable boy far away and you Princess will never see him again!" Grant spat and ran out of the stables, but instead of heading for the palace he hid behind the stables until he saw the Princess run out and head towards the palace, she was probably trying an attempt at getting there before him even though he wasn't even going.<p>

Grant dug a box of matches out of his pocket and struck one throwing it towards the stables and coming towards the door, putting a heavy rock in front so that Leo wouldn't be able to get out before heading to the palace and smirk plastered on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jemma walked back out of the palace after her father having no idea what she was talking about since Prince Ward hadn't even come to see the King, she started making her way towards the palace doors again but, her arm was grabbed and she was pulled to the side. Looking up towards the person that had taken her she saw that it was Grant and struggled in his grip, but that only made him tighten his hold on her.  
>"You're never going to see your precious stable boy ever again!" He growled, eyes full of rage and fire like the one that he had started in the stable, leaving Leo trapped and unable to escape.<br>"Let me go!" Jemma screamed, struggling in his grip and hitting him but, it had no effect on him. He just stayed where he was until he threw her down onto the floor.  
>"Your just wasted goods Princess and when we're married I'm going to make sure that you never, ever talk to anyone other than me. You will obey me and only me." He told her, looking down at her limp figure and expecting her to just accept it and not fight back but, instead he was met with her managing to trip him up, standing and running down the halls towards the doors as fast as she could.<p>

Leo was trapped in the stable, he had noticed the smoke and managed to get the horses all out of their pens but, when he moved towards the door and pushed against it to open it, and he had no luck. So he pushed against it harder and called out for any passers-by to help him. He had almost given up hope when he heard running footsteps coming towards the stable, but he was getting weaker by the second and before he could even call out for help again the smoke got too much, and he collapsed into a heap on the floor.  
>"Leo!" Jemma yelled, arriving at the door and banging on it, smelling the smoke. "Can you hear me?" When she didn't get an answer, she started to panic even more and hit the door harder, before noticing the rock holding the door closed. Her mind worked fast as she moved the rock away, and swung the door open only to be met with the horses all running out, which she managed to keep out of the way of but, still no sign of Leo.<br>"Leo?" She whispered, coughing as the smoke hit her face and the flames danced closer. That was when she saw his figure, unconscious and lying by the door a little scuffed and his face a little black and smudged from the smoke and soot. She dragged him out before the flames could take him, and dragged him far enough from the stables that they would be out of the way of any smoke.

Coughing, she knelt down beside him with tears stinging her eyes as she looked down at him. She caressed his face with her hand and let herself lay down next to him, her head resting on his chest as she drifted off into a dream. A dream where Grant Ward never existed and she and Leo lived happily together as a couple, no rules and no restrictions on who she could marry. She wasn't asleep for long, until she felt raindrops falling onto her face. Blinking her eyes open she quickly looked up to her stable boy to see if he had awoken yet, but had no luck.  
>"Leo, please wake up. Please!" She begged, holding his hand and placing a kiss to his jaw. "I love you." She sobbed, staying with him despite the fact that it was raining and she was not only getting soaked, but she was getting cold as well especially when all that she was wearing was some flimsy dress that was not suitable for this type of weather at all and it didn't help that it was the middle of winter so there was already a chill in the air, but she just lay there with him. Praying and hoping that he would make it and that she would see him smile again, look at her again, hold her, kiss her, love her again. <p>


End file.
